Internet Delivery of Animated Rehabilitation Exercises Project Summary/Abstract The proposed project creates and evaluates a web based system for therapists to send animated rehabilitation exercises to a patient's home over the Internet. The goals of the project are to use the evaluation of the prototype and feedback from users and focus groups to modify the interface and delivery of the animations. The final product will integrate the program into exercise prescription software and create a web site that will contain over 1200 animated rehabilitation exercises. The therapist can choose the exercises from a menu and send a link to the patient where they can access the animated exercises via an internet link on their computer. An alternative CD-ROM based version of the program will be developed for patients who do not have Internet access. These 1200 exercises will give therapists the ability to use this system with patients who are receiving outpatient treatment for most orthopedic conditions. The web based animated exercise delivery system will draw from the extensive experience of the development team in exercise software development, motion capture technology and the development of web site applications. A beta version of the program will be provided to 30 physical therapy clinics for evaluation with patients who are being treated for musculo-skeletal problems. Efficacy of the program will be evaluated by randomizing patients to usual care or the animated exercise system, and comparing pre- and post measures of exercise performance, attitudes, behavioral intentions, self-efficacy, compliance and consumer satisfaction. Therapist will also provide evaluative data on the program design and functionality. The final product will be modified based on the evaluation trial and prepared for distribution to physical therapy clinics, hospitals, home health agencies, sub-acute care facilities and other professionals who prescribe exercises to clients for health or rehabilitation purposes. Internet Delivery of Animated Rehabilitation Exercises Project narrative The proposed IDARE program will provide therapist at tool to deliver pertinent animated exercise prescriptions via the Web directly to a patient's home. These animations of therapeutic exercise routines can enhance the patient's ability to remember and correctly execute prescribed exercises, resulting in both better compliance with the prescribed regimen and improved rehabilitation.